


It's Alright

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: A quartz meets another and suddenly nothing's the same.





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer.

...

...

...

 **"Rawr!"** the sightless monster screamed loudly at her, its fangs bared as it opened its wide mouth, lined with horrific teeth. The lavender fur crawling up its back bristled as its head swerved to face the small fighting gem. Not that she want to attack something like this, but something inside her told her to fight, defend, attack. Fighting was an instinct burning inside the gemstone embedded in her chest, now the quartz just needed to learn when to act on those feelings. She was smart enough not to charge forward.

She needed an order to follow. For now though, she could decide for herself. The same burning in the gemstone returned, boiling. The feeling reminded the quartz of a burning fire, crackling and smothering, sending smoke into the air. And what about the others? If she was a gemstone and they were stones on the ground, then they were alike, right. They were... something she lacked a word for. But feeling was a good feeling. Her gemstone burned brightly with a purple light, and one of her hands covered it protectively.

The monster reacted to the burning, its fur beginning to lay flat on it back. It was calmer now. The gemstone on its leg stopped shining so brightly. Yes, it had a gemstone too. Its eyes were replaced with a pair of long purple horns with dark stripes. Now what? The quartz found that her gemstone was no long burning so much now. The fear in her began to fade into curiosity about the perplexing creature standing before her.

The creature grumbled something to her, its voice soft. The gemstone creature bowed down, its face turned towards her, as if it was trying to look at her. 

"Hello!" she called to it, her voice loud enough to echo in the valley. The creature screamed in pain and fear in reply.

Its fur was beginning to bristle again, and its gemstone was beginning to glow brightly. Wasn't it another being with a gemstone too? Shouldn't they not fight? The quartz took a step back, her feet crushing pebbles. The other gemstone creature yelled again.

**"Rawr!"**

Her gemstone burned. She placed a hand on her gemstone.

She ran.

And ran.

And kept on running until she found the blue stone slab. 

Panting, she glanced around her, seeing more brown and grey colored walls surrounding her. The walls of the canyon towered above her, stretching so, so high up into the sky. It was pretty. And lonely.

There was a buzzing noise.

She ran again. And watched from far away.

* * *

She could only stare in shock as the other gemstone creature burst into smoke. A pink sword had impaled it through the neck, causing the most horrible sound to reach her ears. The stranger who saved her and hurt the other gemstone creature wasn't facing her.

Its hair blew around it, a pink curl falling over its shoulder. The quartz was silent.

The stranger's name was Rose Quartz.

* * *

The next time another being with the same gem and sword and facing another corrupted gem like that was thousands of years later.

But Stevonnie wasn't Rose, nor was Steven.

Amethyst didn't know how to feel about that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The corrupted gem Amethyst met was another amethyst from her Kindergarten...


End file.
